Flying amongst the heavens
by Channie.B
Summary: Isabella is an Angel. She is sent to Earth with Charlie on request of The Creator. Her mission is to help the Cullen's with an oncoming attack from newborns. However, will Isabella find love while she is there? Will her love come between her and the mission? They always say to not mix business with pleasure, but Isabella is, and always has been, one stubborn Angel…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my second fanfiction and I hope you all like it. Please give it a chance. **

Chapter 1: Mission

I was summoned so I went. I flew up to the Great Castle, letting my glory shine brighter than it was already. The guards stepped back, giving me a nod in acknowledgment. I nodded back. Most people of my position didn't bother to do so since they believed that they were better than the guards. I think they failed to realise that the Creator was in us all, twenty-four/seven so he knew what people did. I folded back my wings. They have always been a weird violet colour. I ran my hands through my raven black hair that fell to the middle of my back. I closed my eyes that burned amber so intense I felt the heat coming off of them in waves. I gave myself the once over; making sure my warriors uniform wasn't torn and tattered. I wouldn't want to go before Him like that now would I? As I waited for Him to call me in, I thought about what this could be for. The Creator often called upon me, probably because I was His first made Angel and we had this informal connection that lacked in others. When in private, we had this sort of friendly banter, although I would never forget his position. "Come in Isabella," I hear Him call. Letting out a deep breath, I walked into the room.

Now, when it came to The Creator, you couldn't actually _see_ him. Sure, he could take on a human form and look just like you and me, but normally, he would be like how he is naturally; a mere golden presence that seemed to thicken as you got closer to Him. I found Him instantly, my eyes turning a burning emerald. My eyes change depending on my mood and I found that the blazing green colour I got when around The Creator meant respect and loyalty beyond measure. The Creator was the only one who had that effect on me. For some odd reason, he laughed every time he saw them, my eyes. One would think that after millennium of seeing it you would eventually get used to it. But nope, he still chuckled every single time, which would lead me to smile, which I rarely did these days. On Earth, there were reports of people going missing. On each and every one of them they are put down as 'savage animal attacks'. But up here, we all knew better; it was Lucifer's creations causing damage. But it was too late to obliterate them because they have become a part of the Earth's occupants and play a role for the survival of mankind.

"My dear Isabella, we have a problem on our hands," He said, His voice solemn. I quickly changed to soldier mode, assessing the danger in the room. I know that The Creator could easily defend himself against things even I couldn't fathom, but I would never allow it to come to that. I would die trying to protect Him even if He could have fought off the potential evil with the flick of his wrist. I was passionate when it came unto my leader, my friend, my confessor.  
"What is it, my lord?" I asked.  
"None of that Isabella. One would imagine that after millennium of me telling you that you would finally succumb. I have made one stubborn Angel," He smiled. I laughed. How was it he was able to make me laugh in even the most serious of times? "On a more serious note, I have a very important mission for you. Once you go, you cannot return without completing your mission." I nodded, serious once more. "Your mission is this: you are to go to Earth and assist a group of vampires that are currently living in America. Charles will go with you and take on the form of your father while you will look the age of 17 and attend High School. I trust you will have no problem with modern technology. You must get close to the coven. They're called the Cullen's, most of them have gifts and there are seven in total. Edward and Alice are mates. Edward can read minds and Alice has foresight depending on your choices. They are not indefinite. Emmett and Rosalie are mates. Emmett has eternal newborn strength and Rosalie has immense beauty allowing her to persuade or compel anyone to do anything she wants. Carlisle and Esme are mates. Carlisle has amazing control over his thirst. Finally Jasper, formally known as the God of War. He has joined the coven and lives with them now. He is an empath and has yet to find his mate but he will soon. Any questions? " My mind whirred, taking in all this information. I had heard many stories of Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War. I had fought alongside him once, not that he noticed. He went crazy when he fought an all rational thoughts were out the window. I had to clean up after he fled the Southern Wars and put an end to them. Charles is one of the few people I have respect for and I actually consider him a friend. It would be fun going with him, but awkward for him setting curfews and all that when I am older than him by thousands of centuries. He'll love it though, and that's what scares me. Regarding the Cullen's, I guess they're not too complicated. But why am I going in the first place?

"Why will I be going in the first place? They seem to be quite content," I asked.  
"Well, they have a different diet, so to speak. Instead of human blood, the Cullen's drink animal blood. They value human life. They will be facing a newborn army soon and they wont be able to survive the fight, even with the God of War on their side. So, I guess they now need the Queen, or Goddess of War, AKA you." I chuckled. It was funny hearing The Creator use abbreviations.  
"So, what will my name be?" I asked. I needed a back up story and I needed to memorize it, perfect it, and make it sound believable.  
"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan and Charles will be Charlie Matthews Swan. You come from England and are moving to Forks, Washington because Charlie has got the position as sheriff. The rest of the information is in this folder." During our talk, The Creator had switched to human form. He had jet-black hair and twinkling green eyes. He was tall, about 6"5. If you looked at the two of us, you would swear we're twins. I guess, since the first living thing He created was me, He had only himself to go off. I smirked, taking the folder from his hand.  
"Thank you. When will I be leaving?"  
"Tomorrow evening. You will land in the morn in London, England in a hotel. You will be there until about 9 am where you'll check out and make your way to Heathrow airport and board your plane. The rest of the information is in the folder. Now come give your big bro a hug," I laughed again as I hugged Him. When our bodies touched, I felt an electric current run through me. His body was pure power, fuelling the universe and everything beyond. I felt some of His power run into me, making me feel as light as air and my wings instinctively burst forth, spreading out and wrapping around us. This was a way of me showing my love for The Creator that no words could even come remotely _close_ to explaining.  
"Come, young one, you must return to you chambers and get ready. This mission is important and you cannot fail."  
"I won't let you down. Until next time, my Lord," I said, beaming up at him. My eyes shone brighter and He chuckled.  
"Until next time Isabella."

* * *

I walked out of the Castle doors, nodding to the guards as I went. A visit to The Creator always made me happier.  
"Isabella! Isabella look what I made!" called Gareth, a young angel. He was one of the few angels who The Creator allowed to grow up like a normal human child. He was tough like us but not _as_ tough and once he reached maturity, he would stop growing. He aspired to become a warrior, like myself. In his hands, shone a dagger. I smiled down at him, ruffling his unruly, curly black hair.  
"Well done kiddo, you did it. Want to come back to mine to get a little treat?" He nodded excitedly and I laughed again. Together, we walked down the road leading to my cottage. I opened the wooden door and walked over to my kitchen cupboard that housed my cookies. Angels didn't actually _need_ to eat but we could if we wanted to. I pulled out the milk out of the fridge while Gareth got the plate. I handed him the stuff. "You know what to do kiddo."  
"Isabella?" he asked, munching on one of the cookies.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you help me make a shield tomorrow?" He batted his eyelashes at me and my heart melted. It was going to be hard leaving him behind.  
"Gareth, you know how there has been word that Lucifer's creations, the vampires, are getting out of hand?" I asked.  
"Yeah…"  
"And you know as 'Goddess' or 'Queen of War' I have to end those battles?"  
"Yeah… "  
"Well, I have to go on a mission tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take, but it could take years. I'm to assist a good coven of vampires defeat a newborn army heading their way. Charles will be going with me. I'm so sorry kiddo. But maybe I'll be able to pop in quickly to show you yeah?" I saw the tears brimming in his eyes and my heart cracked. I hugged him close to me.  
"You could get hurt Isa, I don't want you to get hurt. You're my bigger sister and I love you. I couldn't bear it without you. Please be careful," he sobbed. Only Gareth was allowed to call me Isa, apart from The Creator.  
"Don't worry. I'll come back for you. I won't die down there. You know it'd take more than a mere newborn army to defeat _me_ Gareth, have a little faith why don't ya," I joked. He smiled. "I have a folder to read over so why don't you play in the garden with Ralph until I'm one?" I suggested. Ralph was my husky. He had a beautiful, thick white coat and piercing blue eyes. He came about to the height of my knees now and weighed a ton. Together, they ran out into the garden and began playing in the mud. Boys…

I settled down, conjuring up a cup of coffee. No doubt I was going to need it. Angels don't really need to sleep but we do when we need to stock up our energy. I opened the folder and scanned over the text. It showed the pictures of all the Cullen's, starting with Carlisle. Carlisle had golden blonde hair and the trademark pale skin. I noticed that his eyes were just as gold as his hair, strangely enough. Maybe it was the animal blood. Next was Esme. She had a kind-hearted face and caramel hair. Her eyes, too were gold.

Edward Cullen came next. He had angular features and a deep brooding expression on his face with bronze hair. Weren't mates supposed to make each other happy? If so, then his one was evidently not doing a good enough job. I looked at the next vampire on the list: Alice Cullen. She had pixie-like features and short spiky black hair. After her came Rosalie Hale who had long blonde hair and mesmerising features. Her mate, Emmett, had a cute face with short curly deep brown hair and dimples. Finally, I got a glimpse of Jasper Hale, formally known as Major Jasper Whitlock. He looked just like how I remembered; a messy mop of dirty-blonde/gold hair and schooled, perfect face and endless eyes. The only difference was the colour of those depthless eyes. Gold, just like the rest.

I set down that sheet of paper with a sigh. On to the next one. I picked up a photo laughing at the caption. It was a photo of The Creator. Underneath, it read _something to remember your big bro by. If anyone sees it, say it is your big brother. _I smiled, tears building in my eyes. Ralph started barking like crazy, signalling that Gareth had fallen asleep- again. I sighed, getting up and petting Ralph's head. Picking up Gareth, I placed him in his spare bed. I wrote a letter to Gareth's 'mother' and tucked it under Ralph's collar. He would take it to Lucy (Gareth's mother) and she would know that where he was. Although no harm would come to him, Lucy was still protective of him. Returning to my papers, I took a sip of coffee. I nestled into the seat, settling down for a night of reading.

* * *

I opened my eyes to sunshine shining through the kitchen window. I had fallen asleep in the chair, papers scattered on my table and multiple empty cups of coffee next to them. I groaned, stretching. My back was stiff and so was my neck. I guess that came with sleeping in a wooden chair all night… I wrote a letter to Gareth telling him that I was going for a little fly. Ralph bounded along beside me as I made my way to my garden. Climbing to the top of a tree house I had made Gareth, I let my wings free. I sighed in content; happy to not have to hold them back anymore. It was moderately easy to keep our wings back as angels but there would always be this nagging in the back of your mind telling you that they wanted out, to be set free and to soar amongst the clouds. I jumped, gravity pulling me to the ground. But just before I touched the ground, I spread my wings, letting them catch the wind. I flew up, beyond the house and above the town. I looked down on the Great Castle. I smiled, burning the picture into my brain as took my last air-view of Paradise, of my home. I returned back to the cottage to find Gareth eating breakfast, his hair still damp from a shower.  
"Hey Isa. I was wondering when you were planning on getting home," he said, his mouth full of Cheerios. I chuckled, ruffling his hair.  
"I'm going to take a shower. All that flying has me sweatier than you and Ralph after playing in the garden." Gareth just stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

Half an hour later, I had my bags packed and was dressed. I wasn't going to start dressing too differently so I chose to wear my warriors outfit of leather dress with straps going all up the sides and tied a bow behind me. On my feet, I wore my leather flats that had strings going up until mid-calf. I slung my bags over my shoulder, my sword strapped to the inside of my dress, pressing against my thigh. As I made my way to the door, I spotted Gareth trying to sneak up on me. Smirking, I turned back around, pretending to not have seen him. At the last second, I whipped around, grabbing him around the middle and picking him up off of the floor. His squeal filled the air and I crushed him to me. I felt him sob into my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, Isa. Please make sure you return." I pulled back, looking into his eyes.  
"I promise kiddo. I promise." I kissed his head. Setting him on his feet, we left the cottage, locking up behind us, Ralph bounding out on our heels. I ruffled his smooth coat and stared into his blue eyes. "Hey, Gareth? How about Ralph stay at yours until I return?" I suggested, lightening the mood. Gareth's face lit up and Ralph's tongue lolled out of his mouth. I smiled. As we neared Gareth's house, I saw Lucy come out, her face lined with confusion. As Angels, we can feel when another of our kind is near. My wings pulsed but I pushed the irritation away. "Gareth," she said. Gareth ran over to his mother, hugging her.  
"Mom, Isabella has to go on a special mission for the creator," he gloated. Lucy beamed, happy to have been called 'Mom' when they both knew she wasn't his birth mother.  
"Yes Gareth. I'm sure the entire _city_ knows. In fact, we were just about to go to the Great Castle to see you off. Come in Isabella, you don't want to be late your own farewell party now do you?" I smirked, shouldering my bags once more and pulling along a suitcase. If I wanted to, I could have just made it all appear in _England_ and not have to worry about all the extra luggage but it was part of the thrill and sorrow of leaving. "It's going to take us ages to walk there, let's fly instead," suggested Gareth, always eager to test out his newly acquired wings. Children angels only get their wings when deemed ready. If it took them a thousand years, then that is what it would take. Wings are a gift, not mandatory. I let my wings free, soaring above with my stuff all pled in my arms, my sword pressed up against my leg and the few daggers I had on my person digging into my side. Lucy carried Ralph and he was enjoying the wind whipping across his face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes bight with excitement. I swear he reminded me so much of Gareth.

We finally landed at the Great Castle. As we touched down, I felt a mass of Angels to my left. So I looked and sure enough, there are a hundred plus angels standing beyond the gates. They all looked at me, fear, happiness, pride and gratitude shining in all of their eyes. I spread out my wings, a gesture that I acknowledge and appreciate what they have done, gathering here today. I spotted someone making their way through the crowd. Everyone parted like the red sea (how ironic). I saw the head of Charles, loaded down with bags and suitcases, his white wings pointing downwards. I laughed at the embarrassed expression on his face from all the attention. Charles is top security Angel and has a high status amongst s, yet he hardly goes out and makes any new friends. He has always had the same mini circle of him, Billy and Harry. Them three were inseparable, even when they were first created. "Hey Isabella. Nice to see I'm not late as usual. You ready?" he asks, shifting the weight of his bags to the other shoulder.  
"What do you have in there Charles? The kitchen sink?" I joked and he laughed.  
"Everything but. That includes the bath an shower." He winked and I laughed, Lucy and Gareth joining in. we chatted for a while when suddenly; there was a loud groaning and trumpets sounded. Immediately, I straightened, my back, my eyes glowing a bright emerald. Guards poured from the golden gates and in the middle strode out The Creator. As soon as He came into sight, we dropped into a kneel. I felt Him come closer to our little huddle and His steps echoed in the sudden silence. My breaths came quicker as reality settled in. I was going to Earth, the land of man, and I may never return. Not until the problem regarding vampires are dealt with anyway. He was now in front of my and I dipped my head, my hair falling like a curtain around me.

"Isabella, child, rise," I heard Him say. I rose, my legs feeling like jelly. My eyes met His and instantly a smile bloomed on my face, mirroring His. "I have no greater joy than to see my First Creation help a new race the way I did in the beginning. I wish you and Charles the best. Just remember that if you face a problem, you only need to call my name and I will answer you. However, once you go into this, you cannot back out. If you opt out now, then I will not hold it against you." He stopped, looking expectantly at Charles and I. Neither one of us moved an inch. The smile that lit up His face made all of us gasp. He was absolutely stunning; His bright green eyes twinkling and jet-black hair waving in the slight breeze. His smile brightened the world, filling it with joy, happiness and hope. My wings burst out from me and thousands of others followed suite. I bowed low.  
"Thank you, my Lord. We will not fail and only when we have accomplished the mission shall we enter through the gates of Paradise." My voice was strong as I said those words and I felt the full impact of them. But I knew that they were true. I couldn't bear the look of disappointment that would shine in The Creator's eyes if I returned without fulfilling the mission. We all rose and He went to grasp Charles' hand in a firm handshake. They seemed to be conversing mentally, for that was Charles _forte._ Charles nodded in agreement to whatever He had said. As He came to me, I felt my eyes fill with tears. Instead of giving me a firm handshake, He just stood in front of me, not saying a word. We looked at each other silently. Time stretched on and we just looked at each other. Finally, He enveloped me into a tight hug. I went silently into his shoulder and I felt his power pour into me like liquid gold. _Be strong, Isabella. For Gareth, for your people, for me but most importantly for the sake of humanity. It will be tough but that is why I have gifted you with the gift of a sponge. You can absorb other's powers, not matter how little or great. Use your power wisely. I will be watching you and I will always be a shoulder to lean on if ever you want one. Remember; with great power comes great responsibility. Do Paradise proud, chosen one. _I smiled weakly and I felt like breaking down again. But I had to be strong. The world depended on this mission and I cannot fail, no matter what I have to sacrifice. If it means the betterment of humanity, then I'll pay the bill. I pulled away and stared one last time into His eyes. He gave a firm nod, and I nodded back, letting him know that I was ready. He pulled away to go talk to the crowd individually. He did this all the time because he loved us and always made time to be with us.

Some others came up to us and The Creator said that we had ten minutes to say goodbye. I hugged people who had never spoken to me before but wished me well anyway. I was wished luck countless of times and when it neared the end of those ten minutes, I walked over to Gareth. He jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. He cried full out and I held him close. As I pulled away, he pulled something out from his pocket. "Here Isa, something to take with you when you go. A reminder of me." I smiled, pocketing the little dagger.  
"You know I'll never forget about you kiddo. In fact, let me take this picture of you now." I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket and snapped a picture of him, Lucy and Ralph. The trumpets sounded again and I picked up my bags. I ruffled Ralph's fur as I walked past him and he barked in response. Together, Charles and I walked behind The Creator and to the Gates of Paradise. He turned to us. "You remember what you need to do?" We nodded. "No last questions?" We shook our heads. "Good. I wish you well and good luck. I know you will do all that is in your power to help humanity." He patted Charles on the back and hugged me again.  
"Stop being such an overprotective big brother and let us go already. I'm ready to kick some newborn butt," I whispered in his ears, too low for anyone else to hear. He chuckled and I burned the sound into my head. The gates swung open and my wings burst free once more.  
"Be strong Isabella. We need you," was the last thing I head before I fell into the blackness of space.

**A/N: That's all for now, folks. How was it? Did you love it? Hate it? What do you think? Please review!  
\- Channie.B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own the supernatural being; angels. However, I am pretty sure I own Gareth and his mother. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Upon arrival, please fasten your seatbelts.**

I know that there is no air in space. But still we flew. Past many galaxies, past many stars. At long last, I saw the star that illuminated the entire Milky Way galaxy; the Sun. My eyes roamed over all the planets: Mars, Venus, Earth, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus (ha ha), Neptune and Pluto, although it was no longer considered a planet. I stared up at the rocks that made up the Asteroid Belt and frowned. I was going to have to dodge all of that without harming any of them? That would be impossible! Suddenly, I heard a familiar laugh echo, "It's okay guys. Go ahead. New rocks will form soon. I'll see to it," said The Creator. I nodded to Charles who nodded back and together, we headed towards our first destination of many: Earth.

I expected it to be hard but it turned out to be surprisingly easy. I had been to Earth before but I usually just teleported to wherever I was needed. I dodged many rocks and only destroyed a few. Within minutes, we were within Earth's gravitational pull. I had to work quite a bit to keep from shooting down like a fallen star but I managed. I couldn't say the same for Charles though, for he looked like he was battling just to keep upright. Sweat shone on his forehead and he was breathing heavily.

"Ready?" I asked., bracing myself for the inevitable.  
"Yes, let's do this," he responded. We dove down and I hardly had to bat my wings to keep steady. We got closer and closer to the O-Zone layer and finally, we were through. The weight of my bags seemed to help pull me to the earth. A flash of white blinded me before I saw everything with perfect clarity. I saw birds flying in much the same manner as we did. People laughed with each other and animals frolicked in the jungle. Cities of steel shone in the sun and darkness crept into the half of the world that was shielded from the sun. Men drank and children ate. Women talked and women cleaned. Babies were born and others died. Life went on, oblivious to its onlookers. Soon, we found ourselves in a hotel room. I put my suitcases down and looked around. We appeared to be in a living room. I looked around and noticed how professional and lifeless it seemed. It looked like someone had just placed items in the room and left it. There was no sense of home. I guess that that was what the company was aiming for; beautiful and expensive furniture with no personal touches. I sighed. I glanced to my left, checking what Charles was doing. I nearly burst out laughing at the sight of him slumped in an armchair, sleeping. I noticed a door to my right, and I walked through it.

I came to a bedroom, a huge bed in the centre. It looked so comfortable so I did what any other person would; I jumped in and fell right asleep.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later well rested and refreshed. Time to take a well-earned shower. I felt grubby and grimy from my long travel. Stretching, I climbed out of bed, grabbed my towel and raced to the bathroom. As I switched on the shower, I sighed, the hot water hitting my body instantly relaxing my muscles. The heat rose around me, reminding me of the clouds I often enjoyed flying amongst. I closed my eyes and lathered soap on my body and inhaled deeply, enjoying the strawberry scent that reached my nose. Eventually, the water went cold. I screamed, jumping out and wrapping the towel around my body. Miffed, I stormed into the living room where Charles was running the hot tap. "I was taking a shower, you know," I fumed. He looked back at me, amused.

"Sorry Bella," he replied, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. I rolled my eyes and stormed off to my room. It would take a while to get used to living with another person apart from Ralph. I dried off, putting on jeans and a long sleeved leopard print top and, after a glance out at the pouring rain, a parker jacket. On my feet I wore, some knee length black combat boots. Plugging in the hair-dryer, I blow-dried my hair straight and left it out. Even though not a ray of sun shone, I placed some shades on the top of my head. After giving myself the once-over in the floor length mirror, I nodded, grabbed my black purse, and headed out.

I found Charles reading over the file. I went straight to the cupboards, getting out two cups, the coffee and the sugar. After setting the water to boil, I joined Charles at the table. "Bella, I don't like the thought of meeting with The Major again. I mean the last time, we could barley contain him until you came," he said, running his hands through his hair. I smiled.  
"It'll be alright. He's changed. Well, not really. But The Major is more of an alter ego; he tries to stay Jasper Whitlock, or Hale in their case now, most of the time. Only when he is angry does he become out of control," I reassured. "Now, how do you take your coffee? You look like you could do with one."  
He sighed. "Two sugars please." I nodded, adding the measurements and water to the mugs before stirring and bringing them over.  
"So, here's the agenda for the day. Our flight doesn't leave until five. That gives us," I checked my watch. It was nine. "That gives us eight hours to do 17 years worth of stuff. We'll start with the big places and work our way down. Sound like a plan?" I asked, writing everything down on a napkin. I looked up at him when I was met with silence. He was smirking at me, chocolate eyes twinkling. I raised a brow.  
"Sure, just let me get ready. Be back in 10."

* * *

I sensed someone creeping around the corner. I rolled my eyes in the dark. The sound of rats moving around a cage, or several, hit my ears but it kept quiet. "This is ridiculous," muttered Charles. I nudged him playfully. "What?" he asked. I shushed him and pointed. The others on the tour with us started whispering furiously. "Raaa!" cried a lady dressed in rags and covered in dirt. Her hair was dirty blonde and like a rats nest. Ironic. Everyone screamed and, just for appearance sake, I did too. I had seen _far_ worse, but they didn't have to know that. After all, I was a 17-year-old girl, not an eons old angel. She said something about welcome to the London Dungeons and currently being in the peasant times. I looked around. They didn't do too bad. Granted, the smell was a whole lot better than then, but that was probably because they didn't want anyone passing out from the stench. We were herded into a spacious elevator. Two ropes hung from the ceiling, probably for us to hold onto, as it didn't look very stable. Groaning, I held on. This was going to be a long day.

I walked into fresh air. During the tour, the sun decided to shine. "That was awesome!" I exclaimed. We had just emerged from London Dungeon's and it had actually turned out to be pretty cool. The best part was the drop-dead-ride. We had also got loads of photos.  
"Where to next?" Charlie asked. I looked around before spotting it.  
"How about the London Eye?" I suggested. Charlie looked uneasy. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I'm not too sure about going in a glass wall room hundreds of feet in the air," he said, looking sheepish. I smiled.  
" It'll be okay. After all, you fly, don't you?" It was a rhetorical question and he knew it, but I just needed him to see reason.  
"Oh alright. But just this once." I squealed in delight and dragged him to the line. And a line it was. We had to wait half-an-hour just to get on one. Once in a capsule, with a few others, we were off. Up we rose and the view was excellent. The River Thames was huge and stretched for miles. The House of Parliament shone in the sun and water glinted. I pulled my camera to my face and waited for the perfect angle before snapping.

"Awesome view, isn't it?" asked an accented voice beside me. Turning, I smiled.  
"Yes. Despite living here in London all my life, I've never actually been here before. But it's my last day before I move to the States so I'm making up for it now." I smiled, cursing internally for spilling so much to a mere stranger.  
"Oh wow. It's the opposite for me really. I'm coming from Forks, Washington and am on holiday here," he smiled. I laughed. How ironic.

"That's coincidental, considering that Forks is exactly where my father and I'll be moving to tonight. I'm Isabella, by the way." I extended my hand for him to shake.  
"Damien. So Isabella, will I be seeing you in the halls of Forks High?" he asked.  
"I guess you will be, Damien. Oh, Dad, this is Damien. He goes to Forks High and is here on holiday. Isn't that cool?" I said, as Charles-er- _Charlie_ joined us.  
"Oh well isn't that coincidental. Well, I'm off to that café over there. I'll meet you at the hotel in an hour?" he asked. I nodded and he took off. Damien turned to me, blue eyes sparkling. I had to admit, he was kinda cute. He had sparkling blue eyes and black hair.  
"So, Miss England, where do you suggest we head now?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. I didn't live in the city before, and I very rarely came this far in. how about that bar over there?" I suggested, pointing in the opposite direction to which Charlie went. He nodded and together, we headed over.

When we entered, all eyes were on us. Drunken men called to me and ladies pushed up their bra lines at the sight of Damien. "What can I get you two?" asked the bartender.  
"I'll just have a Spite please. You?" I looked to Damien who had a devilish smile on his face.  
"I'll have some beer." The bartender raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm going to need to see some ID please." Damien just smirked and produced some ID, which was obviously- well, to me anyway- fake. But the bartender just nodded and left to get us our drinks. I turned to him.  
"You're not actually 18 are you?" I asked. He just laughed.  
"It's called a fake ID, darling. Back in the States, I had one that said 21 because, if you didn't know, that's the legal drinking age over there. You British folks have it so easy, being allowed to drink at 18." I just laughed along and shook my head. It wouldn't hurt to help restore the faith of The Creator, especially in the youth communities. Then they'll grow up and teach it to their children and there might be some hope left. The bartender returned with our drinks and we paid before grabbing a booth.

"So, Isabella, what makes you and your father move to Forks of all places?" Damien asked, taking a sip from the glass. I shrugged.  
"My Dad got offered the position as Chief of Police since the previous one left." He raised his brows.  
"Wow. I was wondering who took the new position. So, how is it to have a dad as a cop?" he asked.  
"Not bad, you know. Although I don't get away with half as much as I would like to," I laughed. We continued to talk for a good hour before I checked my watch. "Shoot, I gotta get going. I guess I'll see you in Forks, Damien." I said, rising. Damien got up too.  
"Yeah, sure. I hope we have some of the same classes."  
"Me too." He walked me to the hotel where we said our farewells again and I headed inside. The lobby was a bustle of noise and I had to fight the crowd to get to the elevator. Once in, I pressed the button for the sixth floor and just before the doors closed, a man in a business suit came in. He pressed the seventh floor and we waited in silence as the hum of the elevator filled the air. Finally, the doors pinged open and I stepped out. Until the doors closed, I could feel his eyes on my butt the entire time.

* * *

I walked through security and showed my passport. It would have been much easier if we could just fly to Forks. But keeping up appearances was crucial if we want to pass this mission. Besides, how bad can it be? I walked onto the plane and took my seat, which was, coincidentally, beside the business suit man in the elevator. He smirked as he saw me approach. Settling down in my seat, I leant back. Beside me, a kid was kicking up a fuss because his mum wouldn't give him back his toy. "Mum! Mum! Give it back! Mum!" he whined. Was what I was going to have to put up with for eight hours? I could envision myself commanding him to zip it. Where has the discipline gone? Whatever happened to honour thy mother and father? The kid continued to kick at the seat in front and I could see the old lady- this coming from a millennium old Angel- getting continuously ticked off. Turning to the boy, I said, "Whatever is the problem?" He stopped crying and looked at me with big brown eyes.  
"Mum wont give me back my toy," he whined.  
"And why did she take it away?" I asked.  
"Because I wasn't behaving." He cast his eyes downwards.  
"What exactly did you do?" My voice was calm and patient.  
"I was calling my brother rude names."  
"Why did you do that? Do you not love your brother?" He nodded. "So why call him rude names?" He just shrugged.  
"Because he was annoying me and pulling on my ears."  
"Your brother is a baby, yes?" He looked up, eyes huge before nodding. "That is what babies do, young one. I'm sure you did that to your mommy when you were little. Now your brother is doing it to you. He simply wants to play, but since he can't speak, he has to show you what he wants. Maybe he likes it when you make silly monkey faces. Have you ever done that?" He smiled, nodding. "See? You love your brother and he loves you. He just doesn't know how to tell you what he wants. Now, if you behave for some time, maybe read a book from your gift kit, then Mommy might give you your toy back. Oh," I leaned in close. "You might want to apologise to the lady in front for kicking her chair." He nodded before saying "Sorry" to the lady, who merely nodded at him. He apologised to his mother as well before getting out his book and reading it in content silence.  
"Thank you so very much. I've been trying for ages to get him to cooperate. But he simply doesn't listen. Ever since his father left, he has been very different. Thank you so much. You seem very wise for your age." Thanked the mother.  
"Yes, well. Having my father as a policeman instilled discipline from an early age. Plus, my older brother is like yoda," I chuckled. Just then, the seatbelt icon flashed and I buckled up.

I stood as the pilot thanked us for flying with his airline. Grabbing my hand luggage, I waved to Tim, who I learned to be the young boy's name, and exited the plane. Charlie was waiting for me on one side and I walked over to him, waving so he saw me. "Isabella, thank goodness. I was starting to worry that you'd left me behind since you know more about down here than I do." I smiled.  
"Would I ever do that to you?" I asked, batting my lashes.  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" he retorted. I swatted him and he ducked, laughing. Again, we went through security and before coming out on the other side. "Welcome to Washington," he muttered, before pulling his bags and heading in the direction of outside. I followed and saw him hailing a cab. We piled out luggage in the trunk and on the extra seats before sitting down.  
"Where to?" asked the driver. Charlie read him the address and we were off. "So, moving in are ya?"  
"Yeah," came Charlie's guff reply.  
"Where from?"  
"England," I piped up, knowing Charlie was going to shut him up. I shot him a look in the mirror.  
"Ah, the land of, well, tea and biscuits." I laughed and Charlie forced out a chuckle. We sat in silence, interrupted only by the occasional question from the curious driver. After about the tenth question, I stopped answering and pretended to listen to music, leaving Charlie to work his magic and get the guy to back off with the questions. We drove through Seattle (where we had landed) and into Port Angeles. I looked around as a throng of giggling girls strutted into a boutique. One in particular caught my eye, her soul shining bright and pure. We met eyes and she smiled, as did I. I felt our connection, and knew instantly that we were going to be great friends. I sat back and closed my eyes, listening to actual music this time, and losing myself in the upbeat rhythm.

"Isabella. Isabella! We're here!" called Charlie's voice. I stepped out, looking around and taking in our surroundings. It was just after twilight, the sun setting and casting an orange glow over the treetops. A suitcase landed with a thud beside me and Charlie handed over some money before the sound of rubber on tar filled the air and the car took off. I sighed, taking in the sight of our new house. It was smallish, with peeling white pain and spacey driveway. Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave them a little squeeze.

"Welcome home," he whispered.

**A/N: Hi guys. I am so so so so _so _sorry that this is, like, MEGA late but I was caught up having to work on my other story and secondary is way harder than primary school. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter should be up pretty soon. Give you thoughts on stuff in the review below.  
-Channie.B**


End file.
